


darling wives

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 21. perform, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 21. perform of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Femslash February





	darling wives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 21. perform of Femslash February 2020.

Patsy delights in performing her "wifely duties" on a worthy and appreciative recipient, her dearest Delia, especially calling them such even if only in her head, as she has known the shape of her for long enough, has known just how to touch to have her squirming and gasping.

She looks down at Delia now, at the marks of life on her face, but a life shared and without regrets, and it is a beloved face, familiar and often kissed with abandon. As now.

She kisses her until they're both quite breathless.

'So, darling wife…' Patsy starts, flushed and happy, her body pressing along Delia's, '...how are you enjoying your wedding night?'

Delia grins impishly and let's her hands wander, delightfully and distractingly all the way down Party's back. 'As well as any night I've ever shared with you. But I do delight in calling you  _ my wife.'  _ She gives a peck to the tip of Delia's nose, feeling young and carefree and absolutely happy.

And Delia kisses  _ her,  _ then, in their bed, in their bedroom, in the house they've called a home for decades now, and where they finally live as wife and wife, even when they have been living as such for a long time, only now on paper as well.


End file.
